


Second Awakening

by koropendora



Series: Attachment [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 7th Palace Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, i really have no idea what to tag this as lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koropendora/pseuds/koropendora
Summary: Justice - RANK 10★ Change Akechi's Persona into a mythological trickster.





	Second Awakening

The thick metal wall separates them, and in that moment Goro knows he will never see them again, those fools who dared say they understood him. He could say he'd miss them, but he would most likely not have enough time to do that.

He hears no footsteps heading out, no sign that the Phantom Thieves are going to leave any time soon. The idiots — are they looking for a way to get him out? Can he not even save them out of his own free will? They love doing that, ruining his plans with their inconceivable way of thinking. But it's their way of thinking that made him free to make this choice, the choice to let them go free.

He would never be able to thank them enough for that.

Well, no matter. He's sure not even Diarahan can bring him back from a bullet to the brain. And that's exactly what his cognitive self plans on doing to him.

(Not like Goro's own plans for himself were any different. Seems like Shido got at least _something_ about him right.)

So he strikes a deal.

Joker agrees, because of course he does. He's incomprehensible like that, but right now Goro feels like he understands him more than ever— no, understands him for the first time since they met. How strange, that he would be able to make Goro smile even when staring death in the face.

He resigns to his fate when he pulls the trigger and he hears two gunshots fire, along with slightly delayed, muffled gasps from behind the wall, and —

 

_I am thou, thou art I,_

says the swallowtail butterfly

fluttering, glittering in front of him.

_Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath._

 

Its voice ( _her voice, how did Goro know it was a she_ ) sounds familiar, but so distant, and he can almost believe the claim it makes.

But time has stopped, the butterfly gone as fast as it came, and the voices in his head and his broken mask burn and burn and _burn_.

 _Do you understand now,_ Robin Hood begins with his booming voice, _have you found your true goal you had lost sight of?_

Loki follows without missing a beat, _your mask is finally shattered to pieces, and the truth you found in us plain to see._

 _Heroism and justice in Robin Hood,_ Loki exclaims, a grin obvious in his tone,

 _Betrayal and chaos in Loki,_ Robin shouts out with pride of all things.

 _Neither more real than the other, none a fake mask worn to deceive,_ and it almost sounds believable when it's Loki saying it.

 _Denounce the lies of the Father,_ Robin has the gall to command him, _and bring the light of the truth to those who willingly remain ignorant._

 _Speak our true name,_ would be the last he'd hear Loki whisper in his ear, _and forge the contract anew._

Their voices, in unison, but not over each other, but sounding out as a single one instead;

_Thou art I, I am thou._

 

"Come," the moment the bullet should have made contact with his forehead is when instead he is engulfed in blue flames, as he calls out the name he had simultaneously never known, and always known to be his true self,

 

"Helel!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of a much, much larger project but i've had this sitting around for a while and that project may take way too long to become presentable so i decided to just post it wwww


End file.
